The Christmas Storm
by morningnight
Summary: Harvey wants to depart to the next town, but the because of the storm, the train can not leave. So they decide to walk there, but half way there Kieli starts to freeze and they stay the night in the cottage near by. One-shot


_The Christmas Storm_

Kieli walked down the street, Corporal hanging around her neck. Behind her, Harvey walked in silence as he stared at the ground. He was so caught up in thought that he didn't even notice that Kieli had stopped walking.

"Watch it." Harvey said when he walked into her by accident. "Why did you stop anyway?" Harvey asked when he realized that she didn't even seem to be fazed by it. He realized that she was staring at something above him and when he looked up, he saw nothing but the grey clouds in the sky.

"_It's snowing._" said Corporal when Kieli didn't answer him. Harvey squinted his eyes to see small white flakes floating down from the sky.

"Is that why you stopped?" Harvey asked. Kieli gave him a small nod.

"I haven't seen snow before." Kieli said. She held out her hand and a snowflake fell down lightly on it before it melted into a small water drop. "It's so beautiful."

Harvey sighed to himself before walking around her and continuing down the street. "It's nothing new."

"But-"

"We are going to be late for the train if you keep stopping to see every little thing." Harvey called back. Kieli opened her mouth to argue but decided better of it. As she ran to catch up with him, she watched as the snow fall started to grow heavier. By the time they reached the train station, the snow fall was so thick that the train had to stay in the station.

"How long will it take before they clear the tracks?" Harvey asked the station manager. He shook his head and answered. "I don't know. We can't start to clear it until the snow stops, but by that time, the tracks might be frozen over."

"Fine" Harvey says before turning around and walking away. Kieli was waiting for him under the roof of the station and when she saw him coming she began to run over. As she reached him, she slipped on some ice and began to fall. Harvey, without thinking, immediately reached out and grabbed her, stopping her from falling.

"Be careful, there is ice under the snow." Harvey said, holding Kieli up. Kieli just nodded her head before standing up. "What time is the train leaving?"

"It's not." Harvey said. "The snow is too thick and they are afraid that the tracks might freeze over, so we are standing the night."

"Where are we going to stay?" Kieli asked as she followed Harvey out of the station and out into the snow covered streets.

"Somewhere" Harvey said as the put his hood over his head. The snow had started to fall down into his coat, making him cold. They walked for a while, each place they tried already filled with customers. As the sun stared to set, Kieli could no longer fell her hands. She wrapped the coat around her as tight as she could and looked up to see Harvey still walking. She was freezing and she wanted to sit next to a warm fire and rest for the night, but she did not complain to Harvey. He was already annoyed about the train not leaving the station, so she didn't want to add another.

"Are you cold?"Harvey asked suddenly. Kieli looked up to see Harvey had stopped walking and was looking back at her.

"I'm fine." Kieli lied. Harvey watched as she walked up to him, her small body trembling.

"Stop lying." Harvey said.

"I'm not!" Kieli said. She looked up at Harvey, knowing that he could see right through her.

"If you're cold just say so. Stop trying to freeze yourself to death." Harvey said waiting for an answer. Kieli looked down, not wanting to give in, but she could no longer feel certain parts of her body and she was starting to worry if she had gotten frostbite.

"I'm cold." She said not looking up at him. She waited for him to say something but when he didn't she looked up to find him taking off his coat. "What are-"

"Here" Harvey said throwing the coat over her head. "It will at least keep you a little warmer."

"But what about you?"Kieli asked sticking her hands through the large sleeves and immediately felt warmer.

"I'll be fine." Harvey said turning around and walking away. Kieli followed him, not wanting to lose him. The snow had turned to flurries and the day had turned to twilight. Harvey had long abandon the idea of finding a place to stay overnight and was making their way towards the next town. It was just on the other side of a large forest that followed the railroad tracks. Harvey said if they moved quickly, they would make it just after sundown. The temperature had started to drop and it got to the point where it was almost unbearable.

"Harvey" Kieli called when she felt herself starting to grow tired. Harvey stopped and turned to face her. "I'm cold." She said. Harvey looked around in the forest, looking for something. Once he seemed to find what he was looking for, he motioned for Kieli to follow him.

He led her over to an abandon cottage just inside the forest. As they got inside, Kieli looked around. There was a small couch that held a small blanket. A fireplace was up against the wall, wood still in the pit. The door closed behind her and Harvey walked over.

"It's small but it will have to work for the night." He then walked over to the fireplace and pulled out his lighter. He flicked it a few times before it lit and then held it next to the wood. After a minute the wood caught on fire, lighting the whole room. Kieli walked over to the couch and sat down. She watched as Harvey pulled out a pack of cigarettes and took one out before lighting it.

They both sat in silence for some time, not knowing what to say.

"Are you warmer?" Harvey asked. Kieli looked at him before saying "Yes"

"Good."It was than silent again. Kieli started to feel tired again and decided to lie down. It wasn't long before her eye lids started to feel heavy and before she knew it, she was fast asleep.

Harvey sat in the silent room bored out of his mind. All this time of sitting here, he could be making his towards the next town. He glanced back at Kieli to find that she had fallen asleep. A smile traced her lips, as she breathed in and out. Harvey figured that she must have been having a good dream.

"_What do you think she is dreaming about?_" Corporal asked quietly. The radio was still around Kieli's neck, his speaker barely visible under the work jacket.

"Why does it matter?" Harvey asked looking away, blowing out a puff of smoke.

"_Cause it seems like she is enjoying it_." The radio whispered. Harvey ignored him as he stared into the fire. He did wonder what she was dreaming about, but he knew that unless he asked her, he would never know.

In the corner of the room, something caught his eyes and he looked over to see a tree standing there. It was hard to see in the horribly lit room, but from where he sat, it looked as though the tree had been decorated. It was then that he remembered something.

"It's Christmas, isn't it?" He was talking more to himself than to anyone else in the room.

"_Actually I believe it's Christmas Eve_" Corporal said. "_Though, I have lost track over the years._" Harvey turned to Kieli and began to wonder if she knew the date too.

"_Should we wake her and ask?_" Corporal asked, knowing what Harvey was thinking.

"No" Harvey said too quickly. The last thing that he wanted was an overly excited Kieli on his hands. Not to mention, he didn't have anything to give her, no any money to buy her anything.

"_Than what are you going to do?_" The radio asked, pushing the matter.

"_I _am not going to do anything." Harvey said before inhaling another puff of smoke. "And neither are you. We are not going to tell Kieli about this." Harvey turned around and stared at the fire, watching it dim as the light faded.

The next morning, Kieli woke up to find a blanket on her and Harvey missing.

"Harvey?" she called in the empty room. There was no response. "Harvey!"Kieli stood up and looked around, trying to think of where he might have gone. It was then that she noticed the old dead tree in the corner of the room. She stared at it, trying to remember the date. The door opened and Harvey walked in carrying the old radio. In his other hand he held some fire wood.

"Where have you been?" Kieli asked turning to face him, forgetting about the tree.

"I was out." Harvey said before sitting back down and placing some wood into the fire. He then took the lighter and lit a small piece of wood and threw it into the fire. There was some silence before he heard Kieli ask "What day is it?"

"Someday" Harvey answered. "I really don't tend to keep days of the week." He said as he pulled out a cigarette and made his way over to the couch. he sat down in front of it, his back up against it.

"I meant the date." Kieli said quietly. Harvey paused, remembering about the tree in the back.

"I'm not sure."

"_It's Christmas._" Corporal said correcting Harvey.

"Is it?" Kieli said quietly. To Harvey, she seemed a little depressed about that.

"Shouldn't you be more excited or something?" Harvey asked lighting the cigarette, pretending not to care.

"I guess I should…" Kieli said letting her sentence trail off. She sat down on the couch, pulling the coat around her to keep her warm.

"But?" Harvey started to her, wanting to her continue.

"I don't know." Kieli said. They both sat in silence again, nothing but the crackling of the fire keeping them from being swallowed by it. It wasn't until the cigarette in Harvey's hand got a little more than half-way done before he said anything.

"Here" he said pulling something out of his pocket and tossed it to Kieli. She caught it at the last minute and held it in her arm, afraid it might break. Kieli looked at it, unsure if it was what she thought it was. What was Harvey doing with this? As if Harvey had read her mind he said "I thought you might want something for Christmas." He said still not looking at her. Kieli smiled at him before looking down at the object in her hand. She was so overwhelmed with joy that without thinking she wrapped her arms around Harvey and pulled him closer, hugging him.

* * *

><p>OH SNAP! what does Harvey give her! Well i don't know. Use your imagination. Its an awesome gift and not to many people use it...Well i guess on a site like Fanfiction you would because well, you are creating stories...so you should have a good one anyway...i guess it doesn't matter. (if you got lost i was still talking about imagination) I wrote this cause i wanted to write a Christmas one-shot for Harvey and Kieli cause i am procrastinating for writing "When You Wake". That is the truth, though since i have more time i will be able to update this week. I swear on my life i will! I have half of the chapter written and the rest already planned out but i will type it this weekend! AND I SWEAR I WILL HAVE IT UP! if not i give you permission to MURDER me...<p>

Also because i am doing this with Ghost Hunt, I might as well do it here.**...**

**The Best Most Embarrassing Christmas Story** **EVER!** will get not only a free one shot but a chance to be in one of my stories...not that that is a great prize...but that is really all i can do over the internet on this website. Though if you win, and you think of something else that you want i guess i can see what i can do...or you can just get the prize of winning. (also they have to be real not made up {but if you make them up the only people that are going to know is you so i guess it really doesnt matter...}) ( yes i just copied and pasted that...DONT JUDGE ME!)

Also cause i have no life...

Which Kieli One-shot is better?...i just forgot my first one-shot for kieli...omg what is the title...WILL YOU STAY WITH ME? that was it...yes i just looked that up but anyway...

**"Will You Stay With Me?" vs. "The Christmas Storm"**

At the end i shall total the votes and than do something with them! (And for the first one, i mean the first chapter before i added it)

Merry Christmas~

Happy New Year (If i dont see you before than)

Happy Hanukkah~

Happy Holiday~

Sorry for mistakes, i did have time to ask my sister to check for them so i hope there aren't to many

I don't not, under any circumstance, own Kieli. All rights go to the Author; Yukako Kabei


End file.
